Leftovers
by YipYapYep
Summary: When the world changes so much, you are forced to adapt. Kagamine Len is just another test subject of the cruel 'Human Enhancement Project', and he only wants justice and peace. Joining forces with fellow subjects and going on the journey of destroying all that's left of the project, they will have to face many challenges to make it out alive in this destroyed city.


_No matter what the story, its characters tend to be the same. Reality is not so far from fiction, and humans always fall in the same categories. This world, a destroyed one, a dark one filled with violence, made like this by greedy human hands that wanted to play god… how many times have we seen this occur during history? Well... humans are like that._

"You have to be quiet, stay here and I'll take care of them, okay?" he whispered to the scared girl.

"O-okay" she muttered lowly.

He stood up from behind the corner of the wall, moving fast between covers made of flipped tables, crates and random debris. He moved like a cat, silent and agile. There were about five armed guards ahead. The blonde who was hiding safely was really tense about what was going to happen, she didn't know the guy who was trying to help her escape, and she didn't know if he was capable of taking those five guards holding rifles and shotguns, and wearing thick armored clothes just by himself.

Her savior grabbed the closest guard, taking him by surprise and hitting him with incredible force on his face, rendering him unconscious. He managed to take three guys without being noticed, but by the forth one the other man standing next to the bunker's exit noticed him and instantly raised his gun, shooting him. Her rescuer didn't try to evade…

* * *

She never expected any of this, she was a normal person, with a higher IQ than normal people but still, she liked to go grocery shopping when stressed in her studies and enjoyed going out with her friends to a small bar, she wasn't really into wild parties. She liked cats, summer, the smell of oranges (and their taste) and visiting her parents from time to time. A normal, common person… But then, she was taken as a research subject, just like several other people, just because she denied their job offer. It was unethical, the experiments that is, and she thoroughly denied to participate in unethical practices. Heck, they even stated they were illegal after the big countries (remarkably the USA) discovered what they were doing and forced them to stop.

But she was taken by them and that is all that mattered now. She was kidnapped by those who worked in the so called 'Human Enhancement Project' or HEP for short, and she was a test subject. All the time she spent in that scientific facility was better forgotten, because she didn't want to recall all the horrible things that were done to her. No one deserved such a treatment, and she could only be grateful that the experimentation done to her wasn't as bad as the ones done to other test subjects. Screams of pain and despair will forever be recorded in her mind, she just couldn't completely erase the memory, but she tried.

And then there she was, after the war started and the facilities were shut down. Abandoned and alone in that dark grim bunker underground, she found out that she couldn't escape the place because the HEP had put guards on the exits to avoid the 'successful' subjects to escape. She didn't get it, she was the only one alive then and was it really worth it to put five armed guards just to avoid a single subject from escaping? From being free? In any case, after two days of waiting in the dreaded place and eating the little stuff she found, she was incredibly glad when that mysterious guy appeared in front of her, saying he would rescue her.

* * *

She let out a gasp when she saw that the shot fired had hit the boy full on the chest, blood spilling everywhere. A part of her was worried for this stranger, but a bigger part was worried that his death would also mean she wouldn't get out of there, and possibly get her killed too. Not like she was a bad person, but she just couldn't worry that much about someone she just met. That, and also the guards were kind of scary, just imagining how they would unleash their wrath on her-

"Gyaah!" a loud screamed distracted her from her thoughts and she looked up, seeing an unexpected outcome.

The man that had promised to rescue her had just, after being shot, punched the guard with an uppercut right on his chin, with a speed and force that seemed inhuman, the armed guy was sent flying meters away. And then, there were no more guards.

"W-what? H-how-?" the blonde was at a loss for words, the whole scene she had just seen was kind of surreal, and it went way too fast, faster than her ability to process what was going on.

"Here, we can exit through this side, there aren't any guards outside and we can walk to a safer place" this guy, he didn't even seemed fazed as he dusted himself off, like this was the most normal thing ever. Like no guard had freaking shot him on the chest. Avoiding the confusing fact that there was not a visible wound on the guy, she decided to ask what was on her mind since the beginning.

"H-hey, I don't even know your name!" the girl exclaimed, mostly out of getting a bit more of information necessary for her brain to actually process, she didn't want to be left in the unknown.

"Oh, um... Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. The name is Len, and I guess you are Kagene Rin right? I found it on a clipboard" he gave her a smile.

"Yeah, you are right" she muttered, finally more relaxed.

Maybe things would be better if she went along this stranger… Len, was it?

* * *

 **Trying something out, this is my first attempt at a story with characters and emotions, I warn you that I'm not really good at this, but well, if you liked it then good xD I'll be grateful for any reviewers but I think I'll keep writing this still, since is my attempt at learning how to write stories properly. I'm really sorry if it's too bad xD And English is not my main language so please sorry if it was bad grammatically, and if you could correct me I would be really grateful! Read you in the next chapter! :D**

 **Ps: if I get the chance, I'll write this in Spanish too.**


End file.
